


Wishing Amounts To Nothing

by Nanashi_Soldier



Series: Colorless World [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Miracles Don't Exist, the Quarter Quell is set to happen. That is a fact that Thomas and Newt know they can not stop. A fact that will haunt their every waking moment and their dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Quarter Quell

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a teaser for the next segment in the Colorless World series.

Thomas was glued to the television set. He was there with Newt and Minho. Today was the day they would announce about the Quarter Quell. They were always so odd, with weird twists. It was the first any of them would see, and were a little nervous.

"Can I get you boys anything?" Thomas smiled at his mother. They had come a long ways. They were understanding each other better, so was doing so much more to be there for him when he had his nightmares or his episodes. She was calm and loving, even gave up on his returning to the way he used to be.

"We're all set, mom." He replied as Brenda stood in front of the podium. Both Janson and Paige stood behind her.

"Citizens of Panem, I am quite happy to announce the beginning of the Quarter Quell. Today, we will find out what exciting Game will await us." She reached her hand into the bowl. Minho, Newt, and Thomas all leaned forward. "For this year's Quarter Quell..." She pulled out a slip. "All tributes will be chosen from those of eligible age from the victor's families."

Thomas swore there was a ringing in his ears. He must have heard wrong. He could barely hear Minho muttering "no" over and over. All Thomas kept thinking was of Chuck. Chuck was of eligible age. They were going to send in his only brother. But then he also realized, remembered. They were going to take away the only other child in the village, Newt's younger sister.

"They can't do this," Newt got to his feet.

"Newt..." Thomas barely heard his voice as he tried to grab Newt's hand. The blond just pulled his hand back.

"They can't bloody do this! That is my baby sister they're sentencing to death!" Newt screamed. "There has to be something we can do." Newt paced and Thomas felt like he couldn't do anything.

"Is everything alright?" Thomas' mother reentered the room, Chuck at her side. Thomas could feel the tears before they began to flow. He got to his feet without thinking.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault, this is all my fault." Thomas broke down. He felt his mother's arms wrap around him and her confused voice questioning him. But he couldn't stop. Chuck was being sent into the arena all because he won.

"Newt, calm down." He could hear Minho trying to put Newt back together. It seemed that Minho was the only one spared from this pain. "They drew for the Quarter Quell." Minho explained, as if that made everything clearer.

"They're going to send in siblings of the victors." Thomas choked out. He could hear his mother begin to scream, crying. Thomas just looked at Chuck, who just looked shocked. "I'm sorry, Chuck. I'm so sorry."


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the reapings for the Quarter Quell come with a turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I wasn't going to have someone volunteer in this series at all, but changed my mind. Oops.

Thomas couldn't stand being at home. He couldn't handle watching his mother cry or see Chuck looking like he was being sent to death. It was just too much. The guilt that was on his shoulders was more than he could handle. He wondered if he looked as horrible as Newt did.

The blond always looked like he had been crying, sleeping little, and drinking more than he probably should. He was snappy, always apologising for biting Thomas' head off when they talked. Their relationship was rocky at best, that peaceful stage ripped away from them.

Minho was the one who kept them from falling apart. He stood strong while Thomas and Newt had breakdowns. Both wanting answers to if there was any loophole. Anything that could be done to spare their siblings. They learned there was one thing and one thing only, one of them would have to volunteer. But, with them all being male, only Chuck could be spared.

The three mentors were settled on stage, waiting for the reaping to begin. The bowls held a single piece of paper each, two lone figures standing in front of the stage. Newt couldn't tear his eyes from his sister. Her hair flowing around her shoulders, loose curls causing it to rest just shoulder length. She wore a white dress that made her skin look pale. Or perhaps it was pale because she was terrified of what was to come.

Chuck stood next to her, in a white dress shirt and black pants. He kept rubbing his hands on his pants, a nervous habit he picked up from Thomas when he was younger. His eyes were focused on the ground, not the world around him. But how Thomas wanted him to look up, so he could try to give him a reassuring smile.

"I'll volunteer." Minho shrugged. "I got the best luck out of the three of us. I think I could win again, too." The Asian smirked as he leaned to rest his elbows on his knees. Neither Thomas nor Newt said anything, commenting on Minho being full of himself. Thomas wondered if he could beat Minho to volunteering. It was his fault that Chuck was dragged into this. He couldn't dare send him out there.

His thoughts made him miss the beginning of the reapings. Thomas tuned back in to hear the wishing of a happy Quarter Quell. Which then lead to the drawing of names. Like usual, they started with girls. Everyone knew there was only one option, with no one to volunteer.

"Isabella Newton." Newt covered his mouth as he watched his younger sister slowly make her way onto the stage. She looked so frail, like the wind would knock her over. Thomas could see the tears in her eyes as she tried to hold back crying in front of everyone.

"Charles Ediso-"

"I volunteer!" Newt stood before Minho could speak. Thomas was shocked and Minho's mouth just flapped open and closed for a couple seconds.

"What are you doing, Newt?" Newt glared at Minho before he stepped forward.

"I volunteer to take Chuck's place."

Thomas wanted to throw up. Luckily he managed to hold it in until the reaping was finished, nearly toppling off the stage to lose his breakfast. Minho was at his side. Newt and his sister had been whisked away once everything was done.

"Everything will be alright, Thomas." He could hear Chuck's voice right above him. How he wanted to shake his head. He knew Newt. He knew Newt's love for his sister was greater than everything and he would die to protect her. That's what worried him. That he would lose Newt. This only made him feel worse at the thought that he wished Isabella would die so Newt would have a fighting chance of returning home.

"No it's not." The words were harsh, but they were the truth. They were to him. Newt still held his injury from his Games. One that often acted up. It was a weakness that other Districts would exploit. And there was nothing Thomas could do.

"Come on, Tom. You get one minute to say goodbye to your mother and then we have to go meet Newt and Izzy on the train." Thomas nodded numbly at Minho's words, not really able to find the strength to get to his feet. But somehow he managed, feeling more like he was floating and about to collapse at any minute.

He knew he had to be strong. He was going to have to be supportive and be a pillar of support. He was a mentor now, he couldn't be the green bean he was at his Games. He couldn't cry and be a wimp. Newt and his sister were counting on him to get his act together.

"You're going to be alright, Tom. Newt is going to be alright." His mother's voice was soothing as it hit his ears. Somehow the words, coming from her, made him feel a little better. There was always something about hearing a statement from your parent that made you want to believe it with your whole heart, even if it wasn't true.

"Please look after their parents, mom." Thomas begged as he released her from the embrace she had pulled him into.

"Of course." After all, they owed the Newtons everything right now. Nothing could ever make things right right now, not when both their children were being sent into the arena in one week's time.

"I'll see you when this is all over." He kissed his mother before ruffling Chuck's hair. "Take care of mom."

"Of course. Don't forget to take care of yourself, too." Thomas smiled at Chuck before he headed off to the train. Minho was waiting for him as he went to enter.

The sound of crying was the first thing both of them heard as they entered. They followed it to find Isabella crying against Newt. The sight made their hearts ache. There was nothing they could do except train her to the best of their ability. To gain her sponsors. They already knew that Newt would protect her, but who was going to protect him?

"Alright, we need to start planning now." Minho spoke up. Newt just glared at the Asian. Thomas just sighed.

"We should give them another minute, Minho." He wanted to get the other to back off. It was clear that Isabella wasn't ready just yet for the reality of the situation to get placed on her shoulders.

"No." Minho strolled forward and plopped down across from the siblings. "This shuck-face is on a death wish to save his sister and if we're going to actually have one of them return, we start now!" Everyone had quieted, included Isabella.

"Minho..." Thomas wandered over. "Now isn't the time." He wanted to give Newt and his sister a little more time before having to deal with this.

"Minho is right, Tommy. We have to get this talk over with sooner or later." Newt's voice sounded strained, too quiet to comfort Thomas. No, it only made the brunet worry more.

"You're both going into the arena. Newt, your leg is you weakness and will be exploited. Isabella is small and innocent. We need to change both these facts to the best of our ability." Minho leaned forward, clasping his hands together. He pointed his index fingers at Newt, hands still together. "You. I'm pissed at you, so don't think I'm going to make your training anything but brutal." There was promise in the Asian's words.

"Fine." Newt sighed, sounding almost resigned to his fate.

"Good that. Now you two," Minho motioned between Newt and Thomas, "should talk. I'm going to show Izzy her room." The young girl went without a word, leaving the two to quietly watch each other.

"Why did you do it, Newt?" Thomas wanted to know. He wanted to know what had been going through the blond's head.

"I've spent enough time with Minho to know what he would do in the arena and I had a pretty good idea what you would do, Tommy." Newt began slowly as he gazed down at his hands. "You would sacrifice yourself for her. You would do everything in your ability to ensure she would return home to me. But, in truth, I could never live with myself if you did that. I could never forgive myself and decided I wouldn't allow it. And Minho... He would kill her."

"You don't know that!" Thomas jumped to cut Newt off from talking more. "She's your sister. Minho wouldn't harm a hair on her head."

"You don't know Minho like I do, Tommy. When it comes to survival, Minho is ruthless. If you don't believe me, watch his Games." Newt got to his feet. "Would he feel guilty? Yes. Would he know I would never forgive him? Yes. But only one person can leave the Arena and Minho would ensure it was himself. History teaches us that." Newt left Thomas to just stand there alone.

He wasn't sure what to believe, who to believe. All he knew was that he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	3. Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas learns exactly why Newt was afraid of Minho entering the arena with his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I have to mention Newt's past or Minho's, I keep having to fight the urge to start their parts of this series. Enjoy a Minho-centric chapter.
> 
> Oh, if you want one-shots or want to nudge me on writing, you can shoot me asks or messages on tumblr. I'm thelittlestbeta and I seriously would have posted this half an hour ago but I went to double check my tumblr name and got distracted by my dash and then textsfromarandomfandom. Oops. I regret nothing~

Thomas couldn't sleep, his mind just kept replaying Newt's words to him about Minho. He was trying to remember everything that happened during Minho's games, but couldn't. He still had to go to school, to work. He knew what Minho had revealed, and what little he could remember from the Games.

The entire ride to the Capitol had left him numb, unable to really do much except keep out of everyone's way. Isabella had been quiet, while Newt and Minho seemed to talk strategy and training. Neither asked for his opinion, not that Thomas would have known what to say. He was barely a mentor and he was realizing just how inadequate he was for the job.

The brunet just rubbed his face as he tried to sink into the couch. Tomorrow would be the first day of training for the siblings and it marked one day down until he faces possibly the last time he'll see Newt.

The thought of what if it was Minho made him scroll through the Hunger Games from previous years. He found the one he was looking for, Minho's. He was quiet as he settled down and watched a slightly younger Minho ready to sprint when the count down finished.

Thomas felt glued to seat as he watched. He saw how brilliant Minho was, how he used the terrain to his advantage. The way he didn't seem to act like a child. He was a warrior, and that's what struck Thomas as odd. There was already something cold in the Asian's expression, never looking back when he caused a cannon to go off. Not once did Minho throw up or look like he was going to be sick. And something about it all set off red flags in the brunet's mind. Perhaps Newt was right in volunteering.

"You're at the part I'm least proud of." Minho's voice caused Thomas to jump out of his skin. The other was leaning against the back of the couch, eyes on the screen. Thomas went back to watching the screen. Minho just closed his eyes and sighed, the memory would forever haunt him.

\---

_He had been tracking someone. He wasn't sure who, having forgotten long ago what Districts still had tributes and how many were left. All he knew was the tracks were still fresh. Years tracking down animals that escaped their farms had come in handy. He was able to use his skills to his advantage. It was easier in the woods where footsteps left better prints than a field._

_He could hear the steps up ahead. Minho was determined to be the victor. He wasn't going to die, not today. Not like this. He didn't want to die and if it was between him and the world, he would do what it took to make sure he came out on top._

_It was why he hadn't even cared who he was tracking. He didn't care when he heard the scream as his trap caught someone. He had been set up in this area for a couple days, using snare traps that he learned in training in order to capture those who dared to fall for them. They also caught animals that he was able to eat._

_He clutched the machete he had claimed from another tribute tight as he made his approach. He wandered into the area to just watch the person that was dangling upside down. He knew her. She was his classmate back home, his fellow tribute from District 10._

_"Minho, get me down. Please." She begged him. The Asian just watched for a moment before he moved to cut her down. He figured that they would run into each other sooner or later, but part of him had hoped that it wouldn't have been this late into the game. "Thank god you're alright." She seemed so genuine in her words._

_"I'm fine. I'm a survivor." He smirked. "I can't believe you forgot that." She laughed at his words as she walked towards him. Minho had noted she had a backpack but no visible weapon. He felt a little sick at judging people on how dangerous they appeared. After all, he knew that her survival skills had been better. She had helped him make a fire during training and was better at identifying dangerous plants. He had also observed how she was good at manipulating others._

_"True. We should go. We'll be stronger together as a pair. I managed to escape some careers, but there's still a group of them. We should go before-" Her words were cut off by Minho. Her eyes wide as she watched him, studying him. He ignored the tears, the look of betrayal._

_"Only one of us can live." He repeated the words that went through his mind as he pulled his machete out from her stomach. "And I refuse to die for you." He didn't even blink as he slit her throat. He took her backpack as he watched the life drain from her body. All he felt was hollow._

_Perhaps he always had felt like that inside, trying to act normal. But he was a survivor and he was going to win._

\---

Thomas was watching Minho, the way he had zoned out during the entire scene. The brunet had paused it after Minho had left and the cameras lost him. He was even more unsure about Minho now. Would the other really do that to Isabella? Would he really put his own survival above her's.

There was a small voice at the back of his head that kept saying yes.

"Minho..." The Asian seemed to snap from his thoughts and sighed.

"Did Newt tell you about my Games? I figured he would, not that it's a big secret." Minho wandered around the couch to take a seat. "I killed her in cold blood. I left her to die slowly. I could have made it quick and painless. My family were farmhands before I got reaped. I helped put animals down." Minho gazed at his hands. "But out there, I lost myself from the second I stepped into the arena. I don't think I ever found the person I used to be, not completely."

"Newt volunteered because he feared that you would turn into that again." Thomas motioned towards the screen. "That you would kill his sister without hesitation." The words made him want to be sick. Newt was right, he would have sacrificed himself rather than harm a hair on Izzy's head.

"I can't say that I would kill her, Thomas. At the same time, I can't say that I wouldn't." Minho leaned back. "You and Newt are kind. Me, not so much."

"You're kind, Minho." Thomas tried to find more words to say but couldn't.

"I have my moments, but I try to make up for what I lack in compassion and kindness in loyalty." The Asian glanced over. "I'm going to do whatever I can to get Newt to return, alright?"

"And what about Isabella, Minho? You're just going to forget about her and let her die?" Thomas got to his feet. Perhaps Newt was right to worry about Minho.

"And what? Your love for Newt is just a facade? Tell me, Thomas. If you had to pick between your boyfriend and his sister, who would you rather see return?" Thomas just stared for a minute before he stormed out of the room. "You see where I'm coming from now!"

Thomas wasn't expecting to find Newt in the hallway, half in a door way and half curious as to what was going on. After all, Minho had been practically shouting by the end. Perhaps he had also gotten loud himself. He wondered if they had just woken Newt or if his sister was awake.

"Thomas?" The said male didn't want to reply, didn't think he could. He just went into his room and shut the door, locking it behind him. He crawled under his sheets and listened to the silence that the apartment had fallen into. But Minho's questions burned in his mind.

If he had to pick between Newt and Isabella, who _would_ he pick?


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of training for Newt and Isabella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah. I should have updated this a while ago. Here's a boring chapter with a little character development. I plan to do the next couple chapters split in view between Thomas and Newt. I'm thinking that during the Games, I'll split the chapters with every other chapter being Thomas or Newt. Still trying to figure out if I want to do that or not.
> 
> I need to stop writing more fics for TMR. Haha. Too many ideas. But enjoy this crappy chapter. I promise an actual Newtmas scene soon.

Thomas couldn't help but walk back and forth across the room. Newt and his sister had already left for their first day of training and already he was going out of his mind. Was this what Newt and Minho had done when him and Sonya were sent to training? Was this what every victor went through when they had to mentor the tributes?

There was just this deep feeling gnawing at him. Guilt, perhaps? Anger? Whatever it was, it was going to eat him alive. Destroy him from the inside out.

"Stop thinking so much, Thomas. We need to keep our heads." Minho's words were too calm in Thomas' ears and it frustrated him.

"Keep our heads? Huh? We're not the ones being sent into the arena!" The words just caused the Asian male to sigh.

"We're their mentors, Thomas. Shut up and sit down. I'll forgive you because this is your first time, but you need to keep your head if you plan to help either of them when they're sent out there." There was something about Minho's words and the way he spoke that had Thomas complying with the command. "Good. Alright. I think our first goal should be to train Isabella to be a quick runner. I trust Newt's ability to fight. He _will_ fight for her, but she needs to have the stamina to run." Thomas nodded.

"There's also Newt's leg." Thomas remembered how Minho had called it his weak spot.

"We need to put enough pressure on Newt to build up his use of it, but not enough that it'll give him issues as soon as he hits the arena." Thomas nodded. "What'll be key is sponsors. We need Newt and Izzy to put on a good show in their interviews with Caesar. If they can pull it off, we'll be able to gain sponsors and get them things they need." Thomas remembered that it was the help of sponsors that kept him alive.

"I'll do whatever it takes, you know that." Minho simply nodded at Thomas' words.

"Everyone in the Capitol already loves the pair, so there's not much to worry about other than favor wavering to other competitors."

"What about Janson?" Thomas remembered the guy, even if the thought of him sent a shiver down his spine.

"Don't you dare go to him, Thomas. Newt wouldn't want that. Rat man is bad news, you hear me? He's a last resort. Got it?" Minho's words were dead serious. It made Thomas want to question it, but he didn't.

"Good that."

\---

Newt felt odd in the training hall. It was all too familiar, like nothing had changed since he was last here. Only difference was the other tributes. They were the only change to this place.

Otherwise, he felt like a child again. He wanted to clutch the bottom of his shirt and take a deep breath, however he didn't want to show any weakness. He had already proved himself a victor. He didn't want to show any weakness as those from the career districts would know it. It was bad enough he already exposed his limp and his own game was on display for them to observe.

He had a lot to prove and he had so much to teach Isabella.

"Newt, I wanna try the ropes." The elder tribute was dragged from his thoughts by the quiet voice and the tug at his hand. He followed her to the rope course. Luckily no one was there except the staff member. The two listened as she began to explain the course and what they had to do.

"You can go first. Alright?" Newt actually was nervous as he watched his sister slowly climb the ropes. He had to admit that he was impressed by her. She seemed to have their family trait of not wanting to give in easily. Although Newt went running when she fell from the course. "Izzy. Are you alright?" He helped her up.

"My hands hurt." She muttered and Newt could see that her hands were red from all the work they went through to keep her up there. Upper arm strength would be something to work on, although Newt hoped it wouldn't be needed.

"How about we learn about edible plants and insects." He ushered her to another station. He felt like more of this was for Izzy than himself. He would be lying if he didn't consider this a suicide mission. However, she was his priority. He didn't care what Thomas and Minho were thinking. His sister would come before himself, always.

"Ew." Isabella's words had him chuckling as they approached the edible bug station. He had no clue if they would even be in an environment where they needed to worry about this. However, he wanted her to know plants and bugs to avoid.

He could feel Gally watching them. He didn't want to know what the other thought of the situation that he had gotten himself into. He knew that Gally probably thought he was as stupid as Minho did. However, there was nothing that he could do about it now. He had to deal with the consequences of his choice. And he planned to.

Newt could tell that Isabella was exhausted by the time that they took the elevator up to their floor at the end of training. She looked like she could collapse at any moment. He almost protested about training with Thomas, Minho, and Gally as soon as the doors opened. However, Minho held up a hand that shut his mouth.

"Shut it, shank. We have training to do." The ride back down was in silence. Instead of the training room that Newt was used to for training the tributes, they emerged back at the main training stations. Gally was the first to stroll out.

"I watched you two earlier. You stuck to the easy stations. Tomorrow, go to other survival stations, got it?" Newt just nodded without a word. "Good. Thomas, take Newt over to the gauntlets. Minho, you know what to do with Isabella."

"Huh?" Newt was a little confused before Thomas tugged him away to the gauntlets. Each raised platform was intimidating. "Bloody hell. You can't expect me to do this if you plan to throw things at me, too."

"No. I just plan to watch you move about each platform. Twenty five rounds should be good enough to please the tyrants." Thomas nodded his head over towards Gally and Minho, who were both instructing Isabella on something. "Now hop to it."

"What is this even supposed to prove?" Newt crossed his arms before he climbed onto the first platform.

"We're training your legs." Newt was quiet for a minute, knowing that Thomas meant his bad leg. He gave it up and began to climb each platform. "A little faster, Newt. And if you fall, you have to start over, Gally's orders." The blond just wanted to curse as he reached the top and began to move faster.

He knew he had it easy. During the day, there were attendants at the station who would toss things at you and pretty much almost knock you off unless you were skilled enough to get by. The careers always did this one every time, and sometimes injured an attendant or two every year. Newt was lucky because he didn't have that right now. No. He just had to race from platform to platform and not trip and fall.

\---

Thomas stood there as he watched Newt and Isabella walk to their rooms. Both looked exhausted. He knew that the training could have been worse for Izzy but they were starting her off easy. She had actually shocked him whenever he would glance over and see her still running. He would have given up long ago had he been her age. He could only imagine what it would have been like for Chuck. Would he struggle to keep going or would he resign himself to his fate?

"Stop thinking so hard. It's stinking up the apartment." Minho's voice startled him for a minute.

"Is this how you guys feel every year?" Thomas' words were quiet, as if he were afraid of waking the dead. However, the Asian heard him. That much Thomas did know, as the other victor nodded.

"At some point, you become detached. You realize that, in reality, there's not much you can do for them except train them to the best of your ability and pray for a miracle." Thomas was quiet, they both were. "Now go to bed, Thomas. You look just as exhausted as them. We're going to be entertaining Brenda and I don't want to be dragging around a zombie." Thomas blinked.

"Brenda?"

"Yeah, pretty girl about this tall and happens to be the Game Maker." The brunet didn't forget her. He honestly just thought she would be too busy with the games so close. "Anyway, she's meeting us for lunch and I'm determined to get her to spill anything that will give us an advantage."

"Minho, that's not how relationships work." The Asian just shrugged as a response.

"It might finally work this year." Minho wandered off to his room, leaving Thomas to just stand there a minute. He was praying that Brenda really would give them a hint that would allow them to be one step ahead of the other Districts. However, he knew it wasn't likely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request one shots from me. I tend to enjoy writing them when I get writers block. Don't want to ask them here? You can do it on tumblr, my username is thelittlestbeta


	5. Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas finally manages to have a talk with Newt. However, worry settles back in after Thomas and Minho meet with Brenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had this chapter half done for ages and decided to finish it. I've been in a bad funk lately and need to snap out of it.

Thomas snapped awake, sweat dripping down his face. His heart was pounding, threatening to come out of his chest at any moment. His fingers clutched the sheets as he tried to calm down.

The memory of his nightmare still on his mind. Newt. He was the cause of Newt's death. He couldn't protect the blond, couldn't protect Izzy, and caused their deaths because he was incompetent. Minho had tried to save them, had done more than him.

The brunet shook his head and tossed the sheets off. He left the room, welcoming the colder air of the hallway. It was quiet, still too early for anyone to get up. He honestly just wanted to be alone, to be allowed to forget his dream.

"You alright, Tommy?" The gentle voice startled him as he hit the living room. There was a single light on, dimly illuminating the corner where Newt was sitting with a book.

"You should be sleeping, Newt." Thomas wandered into the room.

"As should you." The blond shut the book and wandered over towards the other, tugging him to settle on the couch. "What's troubling you?"

"This isn't how this should be working, Newt. You're not supposed to be this calm mere nights before you're going into the arena." Thomas clenched his teeth, balling his hands.

"Is that's what eating you? Tommy..." Newt sighed and rested his head against the other's. "Look. I've been there before, you've been there before. We were lucky to live, Tommy. I'm scared, believe me. I'm scared I'll fail my sister, that she'll die without a chance."

"What about you, Newt?" Thomas licked his lips, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer to that.

"I want to survive, Tommy. I'm not that stupid. I know that I have to fight and survive, that's how the Games go." Thomas was frustrated and wanted a straight answer. He wanted to know what type of game _they_ were playing.

Thomas moved away, grabbing Newt's face with both hands and forcing the blond to look at him. "But what if it comes down to you and Izzy, Newt? Can you kill your sister to return back to me?"

Silence settled in, neither saying a word. Guilt settled in seconds after the question came out, but Thomas refused to move or say anything else. He wanted to know what was going through Newt's head.

"I don't know, Tommy." Newt's voice was quiet as his fingers came up to wrap around Thomas' wrists. "I'm so scared I'm going to die, Tommy. I don't want to die." Newt chewed on his bottom lip for a second. "But I don't want Izzy to die either." Thomas nodded, moving a hand to wipe away a tear.

"It's going to be alright, Newt. Hey, hey." Thomas made the other look at him once more. "One of you is going to come out of there, Newt. I promise you, alright?" Newt nodded.

"I'm happy I met you, Tommy. You make me feel normal." Newt's voice was soft. "You gave me hope while watching you. I believed in you and I will continue to do so." 

"You really only like to show your emotions when a life is on the line. So romantic, Newt." Thomas teased, but he also meant it. He felt like he only saw this side of Newt when something drastic happened. Their first kiss was right before he went to the arena.

"Go big or go home," Thomas rolled his eyes at the remark.

"That's not the same thing, Newt." But his words were fond, a small smile on his lips. He felt better, a lot better than he had when he first awoke from his dreams.

"Apples and oranges, Tommy." Newt waved it off and got to his feet, stretching.

"Do you actually have a game plan or are you going to wing it?" Newt smiled at the brunet.

"I make my best strategies when seeing the arena." Thomas nodded, so they would have to train to the best of their ability.

"What about a plan for the interview?" Newt smiled.

"Tommy, have you never watched my first interview with Caesar? I'm a very likable person." Newt wandered over, ruffling Thomas hair. "Now you should get some sleep. I know I am." Thomas blinked.

"I will in a bit." Newt nodded and headed from the room. Thomas grabbed the remote and flicked on the television, looking for Newt's interview to watch it.

_Newt looked so tiny in the chair. It didn't help that his suit was a size too big. The small boy kept fiddling with his sleeves and Caesar knew to play up Newt's age and appearance._

_"What's your favorite thing to do back home, Newt?" Newt licked his lips, toying with his sleeves._

_"I like to read and ride horses. I want to be a cattle herder like my dad when I grow up." The audience just coo'd like they had for every other response that Newt gave._

_"Do you think you have what it takes to be the next Victor, Newt?" Caesar leaned forward, as if he was asking the boy to spill a secret. The audience was quiet as they waited for Newt to answer. Newt glanced from Caesar to the audience and then to his lap._

_"I can only do my best," Newt spoke quietly. "I don't think I'm particularly strong, but that means I have to try harder." There was determination in his voice that the audience seemed to love, cheering at his response._

_"I'm sure you'll do amazing. Isaac Newton, ladies and gentleman." Caesar had ushered Newt to stand, tiny fingers clutching at his pants as the crowd broke into a loud applause and cheers._

Thomas wondered how much of that had been Newt and how much had been acting. They had told Thomas to act normal, but that was because it was his strongest attribute. The point of the interview was to show off to the crowd in hopes of gaining the eye of sponsors. It was another parade for the masses. It only made sense to play on the emotions of the Capitol.

Thomas just rubbed at his face. They could use Isabella's innocence to her advantage. Have it run in the family. Newt would surely play the big brother card. That would be in his best interest regardless of whatever anyone could come up with.

He couldn't help but grumble as he turned off the television and dragged himself to bed. He knew that if he remained awake, he would probably begin to overthink everything.

\---

"Come on, Brenda. Can't you give us the tiniest hint of what Newt and Isabella will be dealing with out there?" Thomas was gaining a headache from watching Minho try to get any information from the Game Maker. Brenda was having none of it and was quite content to just eat her food.

"You know I can't do that." She tucked some strands of hair behind her ear. "You know, I was thinking of cutting my hair short." Brenda toyed with her hair. "It's such a pain."

"You would look good with short hair," Thomas spoke up without really thinking.

"Thank you, Thomas." Brenda beamed while Minho rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Thomas," the Asian mocked before getting elbowed by his girlfriend.

"Behave or I won't give you any tips on improving your mentoring." Brenda wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"I'm a fine mentor!" Minho rushed to his feet, annoyed.

"Sit down, Minho." Thomas grumbled and the Asian did as requested. Brenda just smiled and leaned forward.

"I can't tell you about the arena. That goes against the rules, so I'm sorry. Otherwise, I would give you guys the leg up on the competition. Besides, they're watching." Brenda cleared her throat as she got to her feet. She tugged out her phone as she headed towards the elevator.

"What about that whole 'improving our mentoring' thing?" Minho stared. Brenda looked up from her phone.

"It's going to be a cold weekend, you should prepare them for the weather appropriately. Can't have them... freezing to death, now can we." The door to the elevator dinged open. "Later, boys. Try not to get into trouble." The doors closed and the Game Maker was gone.

"What did she mean?" Minho frowned, but Thomas shook his head.

"Maybe it's a hint?" Both thought before heading to the television. It took a couple minutes before the weather pulled up on the screen.

"It's supposed to be nice and warm for the next seven days..." Minho's voice trailed off as he looked at Thomas, who was staring with his mouth open. The same thought hit them.

"The arena is something cold." Thomas spoke their thoughts and both knew there wasn't much they could do to prepare Newt and his sister for such an arena.


	6. Sponsors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas learns more about sponsors and the scores for both Newt and Isabella are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sat for quite a while just staring because I so just want to start the arcs for Newt's games and Minho's games, but ugh. I can't. Not just yet. Not while I have so many stories going. I hope to start them at some point in the future. So, since I can't do it, I'll just drop hints about the past~

Gally didn't have any idea on how they could prepare the siblings for a cold arena. There were too many unknowns. Just continuing to have them train as usual was the best hope.

Thomas honestly wasn't sure what he could do to help in training them. He wasn't much of a mentor, only having won the last game. Newt and Minho held more knowledge and it showed. He felt out of place as he watched Minho and Newt both work with Isabella while he watched. His knowledge failed in comparison to their's.

"You should start thinking about sponsors for them. You're still fresh, still likable. Last year's victor," Gally appeared at his side, arms crossed.

"What does any of that have to do with sponsors?" Thomas glanced from the trio to the trainer.

"The sponsors will come to you. After all, those whom Newt got to aid you will help for repayment from you." Thomas couldn't help but frown, confusion written across his face. It only grew when Gally chuckled and patted him on the back. "You should ask Minho and Newt later." Gally headed over to the group, deciding to step in to help.

Thomas watched, knowing that he needed to help in every way possible. He couldn't just idly sit by anymore. Tomorrow, they would go in front of the Gamemakers and then came their interviews. In all honesty, Thomas wasn't worried about either of those. It was losing the two in the Games that frightened him.

"Tommy, come out of your own head." Thomas snapped to it when he felt the pinch to his arm, glaring at Newt.

"You didn't have to pinch me," he grumbled. The blond just smiled and shrugged.

"You weren't showing any signs of life, so... Anyway, we're calling it a night. Izzy needs the rest before tomorrow." Thomas nodded and got into the elevator with the others. His thoughts consumed him once more.

Thomas exited the elevator when it opened on their floor and headed to his room. He wasn't quite sure why he felt drained. It wasn't like he was the one going into the arena in a couple days. And yet he felt like he was the one being sentenced to death. It felt suffocating and made him want to cry. However, he didn't think he had any tears to shed.

"Budge up, Tommy." The brunet wasn't sure when Newt entered his room, but he moved aside for the other to crawl into the bed. "You've been in your head all night. I'm a little worried."

"I'm realizing how much better at mentoring you and Minho are." The chuckle from Newt had Thomas frowning.

"If we were better, we would have brought more tributes home, Tommy. You're a fine mentor." There was a beat of silence before Newt continued. "Is that what's bothering you?" The fingers that ran through his hair was soothing. It shouldn't be Newt comforting him. It should be the other way around.

"Who sponsored me? I... I'll find them and get them all to sponsor you and Izzy." The fingers paused and Thomas wanted them to continue.

"Don't chase them, Thomas. They'll come to you and so will new ones. Alliances change every game. You owe them nothing. Ya hear?" Newt's voice was stern and Thomas knew there was no room to argue. He just nodded and the fingers continued to card through his hair once more. "Whatever you do... Just stay away from Janson."

"Why?"

"He's bad news, Tommy. Just stay away from him, no matter what." Thomas was curious but nodded.

"Alright."

\---

Thomas paced the floor, Minho was just sprawled out on the couch. Neither were really watching the television that was playing. Some festivities were airing. Both of them were too busy hoping that Newt and Izzy would do well in front of the Gamemakers.

"Gally said something to me last night..." Thomas took a deep breath and sat on the arm of the couch.

"He says a lot of things, you'll have to be more specific." Even though Minho was snarky, Thomas knew the Asian was paying attention to him.

"About sponsors wanting repayment for aiding me in my games." Minho sat up slowly but didn't say a word for a couple minutes. The sound of the television going was the only sound.

"They will think they own you. That your survival was thanks to them. They won't care that you did it on your own. That you survived because your will to survive was strong and you had luck on your side." Minho took a deep breath. "That was actually how me and Brenda got our start."

"Huh?" Thomas moved to sit next to Minho, who was gazing up at the ceiling now.

"She was one of my sponsors, well... Not in the sense that she put in money to ensure my survival. You were the first she actively bet on using money. But back then, she wasn't the head Gamemaker. Then she had just been labeled a Gamemaker and got to work some of the controls. She's brilliant, trust me. She wasn't my only sponsor, but she was the one who manipulated the arena and allowed me a tiny bit of advantage. I could never repay her for her help." Minho took a deep breath. "So while we label our relationship as dating, part of me will always feel like it's an ownership." Minho glanced at Thomas. "She has a hold on me, like Janson does to Newt."

"Newt told me to stay away from Janson." Minho nodded.

"Brenda is kind, you know that. I think I actually love her." Minho paused, as if considering his words. "But Janson, he's a sadistic bastard. He's not to be trusted. What he has put Newt through... I wouldn't be surprised if he approached us, looking to sponsor Newt. He wanted to sponsor you, ya'know." Thomas blinked.

"What?" Minho nodded.

"He approached me about it, but I know Newt didn't want it. So I declined on Newt's behalf. You had plenty of people wanting to be sponsors, ones we knew we could trust. However, you did well enough that we never had to step in and ask for funds to aid you. When you did, Brenda approached us. She gave us the money, told us what to get you, and to hurry. We could trust her, _I_ could trust her. But Janson is bad news and we didn't want him near you." Minho closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Minho..." The Asian just shook his head.

"Don't forget what we told you, Thomas. Some sponsors want more from the victors than just for them to survive. Janson is one of them and you'll best avoid him if you know what's good for you." The words were familiar but it felt like they were spoken to him so long ago.

"Alright." Before he could say more, the elevator door dinged and he could hear footsteps. Newt wandered into the room, looking at them curiously.

"Why do you two look like it's the end of the world?" Newt had an eyebrow raised.

"We were just discussing about sponsors." Minho shrugged. "I gave him the history lesson on me and Brenda." His voice got lighter as he covered up what they had really been talking about.

"Oh." Newt blinked glancing at Thomas. "And you're still alive? How did he exaggerate this time? That she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen?" Newt shook his head. "They actually fought like cats and dogs when he first met her. He wasn't in his right mind, mind you. I'm not sure how Brenda has put up with you ever since." The final sentences were said in a fond voice, his expression softening. Even Minho was relaxing. The effect spread to Thomas, who felt himself melting into the couch a little and observing his mentors.

The elevator was dinging a couple minutes later, Izzy's footsteps rushing into the room as she tossed herself at her brother. Thomas swore that they could almost forget what was coming up. Things felt almost calm and relaxing, like it was just another day back home.

"I think I did good." Isabella beamed. "Brenda gave me a thumbs up," the tiny girl mimicked the other. It was clear that she idolized Brenda after only a couple meetings with her.

They talked lightly, continuing through dinner. Even when Brenda arrived, they managed to joke and keep conversation lively. Thomas wanted to know what was wrong with everyone, but knew that he himself was doing it because he was so tired of worrying and feeling down. The others probably felt the same.

Thomas was nervous as they watched the scores being announced. He was settled on the couch with Newt in-between him and Minho, Izzy on his lap. Brenda and Gally were settled on the arms of the couch. They were all waiting for them to get to District ten.

Before they knew it, Newt's picture had appeared on the television. Below it, the score of ten appeared. Thomas couldn't help but hug Newt, tugging Isabella into it. She was squealing with happiness as comments were made on how Newt seemed to get stronger since his games. Minho and Gally were just smiling proudly at Newt and Brenda looked like she could cry.

Isabella's picture appeared next, a five below her name. Newt ruffled her hair and kissed her on the forehead. Thomas swore he heard Newt whisper "I'm so proud of you" to her. It warmed his heart to see the affection. It made him question how he could actually force Newt to choose between his own life or his sister's. It was just cruel. It was clear to all of them how much Izzy meant to him.

"Big days to come," Gally spoke up as he got to his feet and stretched. "I'm so proud of you two. You'll do great." Newt got up and hugged his friend.

"Thanks for everything, Gally." Isabella hugged him once Newt let him go.

"We won't see you no more, Captain Gally?" Thomas wondered when that nickname appeared, but knew he wouldn't let the other live it down.

"Sadly, this is it. I'm going to be cheering you on, though. So don't worry." Thomas couldn't help but be amazed at how well Gally was with the young tribute. It was like he appeared as some scary creature but was like a teddy bear underneath.

"Brenda, too?" Izzy looked at the head Gamemaker who smiled.

"I'm sorry, Iz. It's all hands on deck in the control room and with the Games starting in a couple days, I have to make sure my guys know what they're doing." The small girl nodded before hugging her.

It felt weird, watching the final goodbyes. It was unclear if they would see each other again or not. Even Newt seemed a little choked up as he hugged Brenda.

"Take good care of Min for me." Thomas heard Newt whisper to Brenda, but Minho was too busy with Gally and Isabella to hear it.

"I will. Don't worry." Brenda squeezed Newt once more before hugging Thomas. "You sleep, Tom. You look horrible. I feel like a babysitter just looking at you two. I need to be paid for this job." The joke had him and Newt laughing, Minho huffing.

"I do not need a babysitter." Gally and Brenda left while the atmosphere was still light.

However, as Thomas rested in his bed, trying to fall asleep, he realized that this would be one of their final nights with the two tributes. One of them or both of them might not return.


	7. Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final day together has arrived. Isabella and Newt get interviewed and it's not just Thomas who feels like their normal world is slowly collapsing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I meant to post this sooner. But it has just not been my week. My week has SUCKED. Trying to get on top of my fics while staying on top of school work isn't easy, especially since I'm behind on picking topics for both my papers. Oops.
> 
> Enough about that, here's an update... finally. All errors are my own fault because I don't have a beta so I take full responsibility for this being crap.

Thomas stood there, watching Newt and Isabella. Somehow the stylists managed to turn the two into royalty. Isabella was floating around, trying to walk in her tiny heels. Her hair was in light curls and she looked like she stepped right out of a richer district, one that could afford to dress in beautiful clothing and walk with an air of sophistication.

"Am I pretty, Tom Tom?" Izzy had appeared in front of him, drawing his attention.

"The prettiest. Every girl in the Districts will want to be you." Thomas knelt down to be her height and smiled brightly. "I know I want to be you." He ignored the laughter from Minho.

"You'd look like the ugliest shanky girl I've ever seen," Minho muttered, yelping when Newt hit him. Thomas just stuck his tongue out at the Asian teen while Isabella paid no mind to them.

"Should you two be heading to get your seats?" Newt tilted his head. Thomas really just wanted to stay with them. He knew that this part wasn't dangerous, it was just an interview. But he could still remember how nervous he was waiting for his turn on the stage.

"Come on, Thomas, he's right. Last thing we need is someone to take our prime seats." Minho grabbed his hand and began to tug him towards the elevator. "Knock them dead!" He cheered as he waited for the door to ding.

"You guys will do great," Thomas smiled. He felt a warmth spread throughout him when Newt returned the smile.

"Thanks, Tommy."

"What? No thanks to me?" Minho whined, but didn't really seem at all bothered.

"Nope. You can go shoo now." Newt made a shooing motion when the doors dinged open.

"You wound me, Newt. I thought we had a connection." Minho clutched his chest and Newt just laughed. The Asian just grinned as he tugged Thomas into the elevator.

"Behave!" Newt called as the doors dinged and shut.

"He's such a mother hen," Minho chuckled as they rode the elevator down.

"I feel like he's going to worry more about us while in the arena than about his own safety." Thomas stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"He probably will. He's like that, worries about everyone but himself. I just wish he would be a little more selfish." But perhaps it was that selfless nature that Thomas admired. He felt like he himself was selfish.

Wasn't he?

"I think he'll do whatever he can to survive. He knows what would happen to us if he didn't." Minho never responded back to the words, no matter how much Thomas wanted confirmation. They just settled into silence as they found their seats amongst the sea of others waiting for the interviews.

\---

Newt had his arms wrapped around Izzy. The waiting was something he didn't like. It made his nerves ten times worse. And his sister knew it, if her squeezing his hands was anything to go by. But he could tell that she was nervous, too. She kept glancing at the other tributes, sometimes making remarks on how pretty some of them looked.

This was no place for her. She deserved to live a full life, one where she could grow up and never have to experience first hand the horrors that take place in the arena. Watching it on screen, you can dissociate. But when you're there, it's a reality.

"Newt?" The voice caught his attention and he glanced at his sister.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that people will like me?" He knelt down so he could be her height. He ignored the way some tributes glanced at them and the way the peacekeepers watched them to make sure they weren't up to something.

"Of course. You're adorable. You remember what Thomas said, right?" Isabella nodded. "Be yourself, alright? Pretend you're talking to me, Thomas, or Minho. Caesar is nice and silly. He's like Mr. Gavet." Isabella seemed to brighten at hearing the guy was like her teacher.

"Really?" Newt nodded.

"Yup. So you're going to be fine." He kissed her on the forehead just as her name was being called. She waved to him as she was lead up to the stage. Newt glanced at the screen to watch her interview.

Isabella seemed hesitant to step onto the stage, but Caesar held out his arms. She seemed to accept the hug, which had the audience awing and cooing.

"Hi there, Isabella. Do you mind if I call you Izzy?" The small girl shook her head. "You look like a little princess. You should show the world your dress." Isabella turned to show the audience. Her dress was simple but it seemed to sparkle in the light. She looked like the picture of innocence.

She joined Caesar on the seats. "You're not so scary," Izzy spoke up and it had the audience laughing.

"I take that as a compliment." The host smiled brightly. "Now tell me, what do you think is your strongest attribute." Isabella seemed to think before smiling brightly.

"I have my brother. He's a victor and won't let anything happen to me." Her smile lessened a little. "But I'm not as strong as he is, so I might be a burden." The audience aww'd and even Newt felt bad at her thoughts.

"Why would you think that?"

"I know they worry about the games, my mentors. Only one person can go home, right?" Caesar nodded. "They're my brother's friends. They'd be sad to lose him." Newt could feel his heart break at the words.

"They would be sad to lose you, too." Caesar leaned forward and squeezed her hand.

"I know." Isabella pouted. "It's why I'm going to do my best. I'm small, but I've got spirit. Newt says so." She sounded a little more sure of herself, a little more proud.

"I know you're going to do your best. Wanna know why?" The tribute nodded her head. "Because you have thousands of people cheering you on, all rooting for you. With that kind of support, I know you're going to be amazing." Isabella smiled brightly as Caesar helped her out of the chair. "Isabella Newton, ladies and gentleman."

Newt felt like his heart was broken. He hadn't meant for his sister to hear their talks, for her to know their worries. For her to have possibly heard conversations between Minho and Thomas. She was small and quiet, he could only imagine what else she heard and wasn't telling.

But his name was being called and he was being lead to the stage. There was no time to reflect on what just happened. If he did, he would sour his appearance. Although he knew that playing up the appearance of a worried and protective older brother was in his best interest.

"It's been quite some time since we were last up here together. You've grown taller." Caesar remarked as he shook Newt's hand.

"I think that tends to happen when you're no longer twelve." The crowd chuckled with his jokes.

"Your sister is adorable." They settled on the chairs and Newt made himself comfortable.

"She is. She's my world, Caesar." The host nodded.

"Is that why you volunteered?" Newt swallowed before nodding.

"It was more complicated than that. We were all going to volunteer, Tommy, Minho, and myself." Newt shrugged. He also felt horrible at the thought of Minho or Thomas being out there with his sister. It's not their responsibility to look after his sister. If they died to do so, he would never forgive himself.

"It's clear that you're determined to protect her." Newt nodded.

"Some might think of it as my weakness, but I see her as my strength. She's the perfect reason to keep fighting to survive." Because she deserved to live. She was too young to become yet another victim of the arena.

"I know you'll fight and survive. You've already won the games once. I know I speak for all of Panem when I say I'm eager to see how you'll do this time around." Newt smiled brightly at the remark.

"I hope I can put on a good show." They quickly shook hands once more.

"Isaac Newton!" The crowd cheered and Newt wanted nothing more than to be sick.

\---

Thomas wanted to leave. He wanted out of his seat to find his tributes. Their interviews were not as scripted. They spoke truthfully and were themselves, but he felt horrible after every word that left their lips. Minho was what kept him in his seat.

There were people around them, remarking on how adorable their tributes were and how they hoped they would do good in the Games. How they were going to bet on them, especially Newt. It wasn't any secret that Newt was favored along with the careers.

It just made him sick thinking that Newt would play on that. That he would admit it to the world that he was nothing more than a pawn in their game and he would play the part by putting on a good show.

Had he been like that? Thomas couldn't help but wonder. Had he been a willing participant?

"Thomas?" Minho's voice snapped him from his thoughts and Thomas wondered when he began to space out. "Come on, we can leave." Thomas felt numb as they were stuck in the crowds. Many were leaving, but there were plenty who were waiting for the elevators. All the mentors were talking with each other. Except Thomas and Minho, it was too loud to be yelling their thoughts like the others.

Thomas kept Minho from taking the first lift that became available for them to take. He had them wait until they were alone.

"I'm worried." Thomas tugged at the bottom of his shirt as they finally took the elevator to their floor.

"You and Newt should spend the night together." There was no joking from Minho's voice as they rode the elevator up. No teasing. It was grave and sent a chill down Thomas' spine.

"Min..." The elder male was focused on the door.

"It's the last night with them. We can pretend to be happy all we want, Thomas, but tomorrow they go into that arena and we can't guarantee they'll return." Thomas noticed how broken the other looked.

"One of them will." Thomas tried to sound confident, but he really wasn't.

"Me and Newt would say the same thing. Look how that turned out." The door dinged and the Asian strolled out of the elevator, Thomas at his heels.

"Minho!" He called, but the elder victor disappeared to his room.

"Let him go, Tommy." Newt had been waiting for them, Isabella on his lap as she read a book that an avox had brought her the first day when she requested a story.

"He should still eat dinner with us." Thomas glanced down the hallway.

"I'll get him!" Isabella set her book aside and rushed down the hall.

"Stay in my room tonight, Tommy." Newt spoke up and Thomas wondered if he heard right. He just glanced at the blond, who was watching him.

"Of course." Where else would he be? Minho's words echoed in his head and he wanted to keep Newt right here, right next to his side.

"I got him." Izzy's voice broke the spell the two had fallen under. The group settled at the table and began to eat a silent dinner. No one moved from the table after everyone was finished eating, even though Isabella was confused.

"We'll do everything to get one of you to return." Minho shattered the silence.

"Way to ruin the evening, not that it wasn't already a downer." Newt sighed as he got to his feet. "I'm going to bed. Early start tomorrow." Everyone got up. Minho was quick to get into Newt's space.

"I'm going to look after Thomas, don't worry. You concentrate on the arena." Thomas could hear Minho's words as the Asian hugged Newt, who seemed to cling to Minho.

"I'm proud of you, Min. I might have never said it enough, but I'm glad for you. Glad to have had you in my life."

"When you get out of the arena, you'll have to read more books to me." Thomas smiled at Isabella, who nodded in return. He couldn't watch Minho and Newt anymore.

"Of course. I'll show you my favorite reading spot, too." She sounded so cheerful that Thomas couldn't help but wonder if she knew what was to come next.

Newt grabbed Thomas' hand as Minho began to talk to Isabella. They went to Newt's room and just sat on the edge of the bed.

"Am I a horrible person because I want to return back to you so badly that I want to win regardless of the cost?" Thomas turned so he could face Newt, even if the blond was gazing at his lap.

"Never. It's human nature to want to survive." The brunet wasn't sure there were any words that could be deemed 'the right thing to say' at this moment.

"Let's forget about tomorrow. Tonight, let's just forget that our world could end." Thomas watched as Newt turned to give him his full attention, clasping a hand over the hand that suddenly touched his cheeks. "Let's forget the world, Tommy." Thomas could see that the blond was on the verge of tears so rushed forward to capture his lips with his own.

"Alright."


	8. I Love You, Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day everyone dreaded has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to be writing papers, instead I wrote this. I regret nothing. End of semester is happening now. I should be able to update more after next week, after I'm done with the semester.
> 
> All errors are my own because I have no beta. I should probably seek one out so then I could have someone pushing me to actually have an update schedule...

Thomas woke up and could still feel Newt right next to him. Perhaps it was a bit out of instinct that he tugged the other closer, burying his face into the soft, blond strands. He tried to not make a sound as a couple tears escaped his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of Newt. But he actually worried that Newt wouldn't return to him.

Life would go on, he would get over Newt. Well, not completely. He was sure you never get over death. Sonya's and Teresa's deaths still weighed heavily on him. Add in Newt, the boy he was in love with, Thomas was sure the weight of it all would destroy him.

"Tommy?" Newt's voice was slightly slurred with sleep.

"Go back to bed, Newt. There's still a little bit before we have to get up." Thomas tried his best to sound normal, but knew he failed when Newt attempted to shift. They gazed at each other, Newt managing to bring a hand up to Thomas' cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry." Newt's smile was small, but Thomas could tell that the expression was also filled with love.

"I don't want to lose you." Thomas took a deep breath to try and calm down.

"If I die, I die." Newt broke free of Thomas' grip, sitting up. The blankets shifting away from him caused a shiver to run down Thomas' back after the cooler air hit him. He also sat up next to Newt. "I survived once. I have a better chance at living than the other tributes, yes, but I have a handicap." Newt rubbed at his leg.

"It just evens the playing field." Thomas reached out to take his hand, threading their fingers together. "Your experience sets you ahead. Injured leg or not. I'm a walking lightning rod, Newt, but it wouldn't stop me from trying to win." Newt took a deep breath.

"I can't make a promise to return, Tommy. Not with the ability to give Izzy a full life at the expense of my own." Both of them were silent for a moment.

"I believe in you, Newt." Thomas broke the silence, placing a kiss on Newt's cheek. "I know you'll do what you believe to be best and I'll be behind that decision." Thomas shifted so he could get out of bed. There was no way he was going back to bed now. And they should be getting up in a couple minutes anyway.

"I'm glad we met, Tommy." Newt's words had the brunet pausing in trying to tug his pants on. "After Alby... I thought the world was just darkness. Minho gave me reason to believe the world wasn't dark, that maybe I could do some good. And then you came and I... I thought maybe I finally was being given a second chance at life. That someone was finally saying they were sorry for everything I got put through." Newt's fists clutched the sheet pooled around his waist. "And then this game happened... I don't regret volunteering for Chuck." The blond added quickly. "It's just a slap to the face."

Thomas crawled back onto the bed, tugging Newt into a hug. "Hey, hey. You need to concentrate on you and Izzy." Newt took a deep breath and nodded. Thomas counted it as a small victory. "I need you to know one thing, alright?" Newt seemed confused, but Thomas knew he had to say it now. He knew that there actually was a possibility that Newt would do something stupid in the arena and not return to him.

"What is it?"

"I haven't spent years with you, Newt. Only months. But I know how I feel and I know that I love you. You don't need to return my feelings as strong, but I can't let you go out there without knowing that." Newt was quiet and it bothered Thomas. Thomas knew Newt had feelings for him, strong ones. But he wasn't sure if it was _love_ strong.

A knock on the door interrupted them, Minho poking his head in. His usual cheerfulness was gone and he looked like he himself was heading into the arena. "Breakfast is ready, shanks." He left the room shortly after that. It was like the spell in the room was broken. Newt slowly got out of bed to change and Thomas went back to his own to change.

Everyone was in the dining room when they arrived, Izzy talking about how she was going to protect Newt because he always protected her. Brenda and Gally were giving her tips while Minho ate quietly. Everyone noticed the arrival of Thomas and Newt, but kept talking as they sat down.

Breakfast felt like any other affair. Brenda and Gally both leaving before the mentors and tributes could finish. Work was calling and they had to prepare for what was to come.

Thomas clutched Newt's hand on the ride down in the elevator. They parted ways with Minho and Izzy. Newt was stuffed into warmer clothing, a little too much for the warm room they were to wait in. But the sight of the tube was a reminder that they were going to be taken away from each other.

"Hey, I never gave you back your token." Thomas tugged the worn out wristband from his pocket. He rolled up Newt's sleeve to place it on. It was _their_ token. Something they shared and somehow brought them both back home. Thomas could only pray that it would work and bring Newt home one more time.

The sounds of the countdown began just as Thomas finished attaching the wristband and tugging Newt's sleeve back down. Both boys looked at each other. Newt rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Thomas and pulling him into a kiss.

"I love you, Tommy." Newt then retreated back to the tube, the door closing a second later.

"You better come back to me!" Thomas shouted, Newt's smile at the words was sad. It was foolish to say the words, both knew it. There could be no promises. Just hopes and wishes of being reunited once more.

Newt watched Thomas until he disappeared. The brisk cold that struck him was a harsh comparison to the warmth of the room below. Snow was everywhere, harsh winds picking up once in a while. But it was clear to Newt that they were surrounded by ice. An entire field of ice, snow, and bitter cold.

He tried to gain a feeling for his surroundings. He noticed Izzy, smaller than all the rest, was almost on the other side of the Cornucopia, which was a small canopy covering some of the better items. Bags and weapons were spread out in the snow.

The wind was too strong for him to warn his sister not to come to him. The countdown alerted them all to be on the ready. It seemed to count down too slowly and yet too fast all at once.

Three.

Two.

One.

And then they were all off.


End file.
